The field of this invention is one which relates generally to a hatch cover lock for securely attaching a cover to an otherwise open hatch. More particularly, the invention relates to a cam-operated hatch cover lock mechanism for securing a hatch cover to a railway hopper car so as to securely hold down the hatch cover. The invention incorporates a camming action and exhibits important advantages over previous hatch cover lock mechanisms.